


worldwide

by oihinalovebot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Seijoh!hinata, Tags Added As I Go, brazil oihina, high school oihina, oihina rights, some of this is canon compliant??? but not totally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihinalovebot/pseuds/oihinalovebot
Summary: you calm me down: there's something 'bout the sound of your voice | oihina one shots
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. how sweet it is to be loved by you

**Author's Note:**

> their relationship wasn't meant to be—they weren't meant to be, oikawa knew this. hinata was meant for bigger and better things than tooru could ever give him. but the time they spent together in brazil had healed him in ways that he couldn't begin to describe with words; all he could muster was shoyo's crazy sound effects of boom! and whoosh! and crash! | spoilers for the manga in this chapter

oikawa sighed to himself as he made his way to his hotel room, half high on the win against japan and half heartbroken at the glowing sight of hinata on the court. they had never explicitly discussed what they were, it was all kisses and teeth and nights spent in each other's arms. 

the way the ginger had greeted him on the court simultaneously felt foreign and like home, and he still wasn't sure how he was able to play as well as he had. his thoughts consisted of _shoyo, shoyo, shoyo._ he'd almost forgotten that he was there to win for argentina, and he'd have messed it all up if it weren't for hinata's high praise and his soft whisper of good luck before the game had even begun. 

oikawa silently pulled his key card out his pocket and slid it into the lock, waiting for the door to beep and unlock before he turned the handle and pushed it open. the light was already on, but he thought nothing of it; surely his roommate had arrived before him. he immediately noticed the fresh smell of the room, attributing it to the shower running in the bathroom. 

he made his way over to his messily made bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket to set it on the nightstand. he instantly relaxed as the water shut off, knowing that he'd get to relax under the hot water soon. when the bathroom door opened, however, he did not expect to see hinata shoyo in all of his glory. ( all of his glory meaning wearing one of oikawa's many space themed t-shirts. this particular one had a pretty purple/pink galaxy pattern and yet all tooru could think of was how good shoyo looked in his clothes. )

"not that i'm not excited to see you..." the brunette started to say, his voice getting caught in his throat as hinata climbed onto his bed and made himself comfortable.

"you don't sound very excited to see me." shoyo commented offhandedly, the shirt riding up slightly to reveal a pair of comfy looking shorts. 

_thank god_ , oikawa thought. he could barely handle hinata's brightness on the court; he would have been a goner if he'd been wearing nothing underneath his shirt. _his shirt_ , he reminded himself as he tried not to stare. _what i would give to see him in nothing at all._

"you know i'm always excited to see you." he said instead, sincerity seeping into his voice like honey. "i just didn't expect you to use my shower."

hinata had the audacity to laugh at him. "last i checked, you don't own this hotel." he teased, before waving his hand toward the bathroom. "now go shower so we can cuddle."

oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat and simply nodded, grabbing some clothes from his suitcase before heading into the bathroom. a fresh towel was already hung over the railing for him, and it took all of his willpower to not go back out and kiss hinata until their lips were bruised. 

he silently twisted the knob and adjusted it until the water was sufficiently warm, before he carefully stripped of his sweaty uniform and placed it in the laundry bin he brought with him on every trip. he didn't think about anything as he stepped under the warm spray of the shower, which was unusual for him. 

oikawa tooru was always thinking, always analyzing. he may not have a genius mind like that of kageyama, but he knew that he was a force to be reckoned with. he tried not to imagine hinata in brazil, telling him that he was smart, and kind, and _pretty_. 

"fuck." he muttered under his breath, reaching for the nearest bottle in an attempt to silence the thoughts that had made an ugly appearance. he quickly registered what it was and cursed lowly as he poured it onto one hand. the smell of coconut greeted him cruelly, and oikawa wanted nothing more than to die in that very moment. as he quietly lathered the shampoo into his hair, he shut his eyes so tight that surely his brain would stop focusing on the fact that this was hinata's scent. 

flashbacks of steamy memories in brazil filled his thoughts anyway, and he finally let himself succumb to the scent. he hadn't smelled coconut in a long time. in fact, he'd avoided it like the plague when shoyo moved back to japan because all it did was remind him of what could have been. 

coconut and tequila, strawberries and wine, oranges and cheap beer. 

so many scents and tastes reminded him of hinata and he could only handle so much before he broke. tears stung behind his eyes even after he rinsed out the last of the shampoo, and his chest felt tight as he moved to finish cleaning himself of the sweat from the day's matches. 

_hinata, hinata, hinata, hinata._

oikawa didn't know how long he spent under the hardly gentle spray of the hotel shower, but a quiet knock to the door helped him recognize that the water had gone cold. he took a moment to lean forward and wash his face of the tears that had sneakily fallen before he shut the shower off and reached for the towel that shoyo had hung up for him. 

he dried himself off and got dressed in record time, if only to free himself of the suffocating heat that was swallowing him whole in the bathroom. after he hung the towel back up to dry, he carefully opened the door. the chill of the room raised goosebumps on his skin, but he'd anticipated that.

tooru should have known that hinata was anything but predictable, and yet he hadn't expected the ginger to be standing by the door with worry in his eyes. those very eyes had haunted oikawa on many nights; the chocolate melting into the gold created a sunset that rivaled those of brazil, and he could see it every time he closed his eyes.

"i'm okay." he found himself muttering, as hinata reached for his hand. he didn't remember flinching at the touch, but the pain in those amber eyes certainly did not go unnoticed.

"i've missed you." shoyo whispered after a moment of silence. oikawa refused to meet his gaze.

"i've missed you too." he said as he attempted to pull his hand free from hinata's grasp. the shorter male only held it tighter. distant memories of high school volleyball sparked in his memories: shaking hands after a game and shouts of the grand king is so awesome! 

oikawa lightly jerked his head toward to bed, asking a silent question that hinata easily understood. his hand was soon set free, and he moved to climb onto the bed. grateful that he'd decided to grab sweatpants instead of shorts, tooru felt comfortable in the cool air coming from the room's air conditioner. 

he subconsciously positioned himself in a way that shoyo knew all too well, and he immediately followed suit and curled up against oikawa's side. the hum of the ac filled the silence until hinata turned his head to look up at tooru.

"you didn't call me back." he said quietly, voice fragile like glass. "i thought you'd needed some space, so i left it alone, but you were so happy to see me before the game." hinata continued, his gaze practically peering into oikawa's soul. "i don't know. i guess i expected you to be mad at me since you avoided me for so long."

"i could never be mad at you for long." tooru said immediately, staring up at the ceiling in an attempt to keep his tears at bay. they pooled under his eyes without his permission, and he knew that he was powerless to stop them. 

"then why did you ignore my messages?" shoyo asked softly, his hand clinging to oikawa's shirt tightly as if he was afraid he'd fly away. "please, be honest with me."

"i..." the brunette's voice broke in his the back of his throat. he swallowed, trying to speak around the growing tightness. "i couldn't..."

"you couldn't what?" hinata gently prompted.

"i couldn't bear the thought of you." tooru managed to choke out, shoving shoyo off of him in his rush to sit up and clutch at his chest. his knuckles grew white at how hard he was holding his shirt, his breaths shallow as he attempted to elaborate. 

"what do you mean?" hurt etched itself into hinata's voice, and oikawa finally sobbed because _he_ put that pain there. in an instant, hinata was sitting up and pulling tooru into his lap. 

"you were everything, and then you left!" oikawa cried, voice breaking at the force of his sobs. "you said i was it for you and then you left me." and once he'd finally shared the words he'd held onto for so long, he couldn't stop spilling his insecurities into the comfort of hinata's collarbone. gentle hands rubbed circles against his back as a steady heartbeat grounded him to this moment.

"i thought... i thought that i could handle you being so far away, but i couldn't. i couldn't! you went back to kageyama like i knew you would; i knew you'd leave and yet it blindsided me all the same!"

shoyo sat silently as tooru let it all out, absentmindedly pressing kisses to the brunette's forehead as he held him close. his body stiffened as oikawa finally wrapped his arms around his waist, but he quickly relaxed. 

"i didn't want to be replaced again." tooru whispered into hinata's neck, hiccuping as his sobs finally started to settle. "i love you."

the tightening of his chest somehow felt lighter at the admission, though fear of rejection quickly settled in its place. the room was silent save for the hum of the air conditioner, and oikawa swore that he could hear his heart breaking further into the quiet. 

"i love you too." hinata finally said, his grip on oikawa tightening as he spoke. "i've been in love with you from the moment you bought me dinner after i'd lost my wallet."

that earned a soft chuckle against his neck, so shoyo took that as his cue to keep going.

"i fell in love with you at that very moment because i think my heart knew you had saved me. i was lost, and alone. and then you came in and changed my life when i needed it the most."

"you changed my life during that trip, too." oikawa whispered, almost imperceptibly. hinata bit back a smile as he nodded.

"i left for japan because i was scared." the ginger admitted, pressing his chin against tooru's head and looking up at the ceiling. "i was scared of how deeply i cared for you. i was scared of how important the phone calls and skype sessions became. i was scared of the countless nights i spent wishing i was with you instead."

oikawa lifted his gaze to look up at hinata, and his heart broke at the tears steadily streaming down his cheeks. 

"i love you." he said again, sitting up a little bit straighter so their noses almost touched. hinata let out a choked sob of his own as he reached for tooru's hand. 

"i love you too." 

"to the moon and back?" the brunette asked as he shifted to lay back down against the pillows. as expected, the shorter male settled comfortably against his side, their legs tangled together.

"to the moon and back." hinata agreed, nuzzling his nose into oikawa's collarbone. despite the thickness of the air from all the things still left unsaid, the two of them were asleep together after many nights spent alone.

* * *

_**BONUS** _

sunlight creeped in through the window, waking oikawa from his sleep. he attempted to get up and close the blinds, but weight against his side prevented him from doing so. memories of everything that had happened last night played back in his head, and he couldn't fight a smile at the outcome.

"stop moving" hinata mumbled sleepily, clinging to oikawa like a koala. 

"i never did ask how you got my room key." tooru said as he shifted to get comfortable once more. shoyo merely groaned as he moved to climb on top of the brunette, his chin resting on the taller male's chest. 

"i convinced your roommate to bunk with another teammate." he replied just as sleepily as before, though a smile found its way into his tone as he embraced his true form as a koala.

"how'd you do that?" oikawa asked with a laugh, wrapping his arms around hinata and closing his eyes.

"i told him we were gonna have hot sex."

"shoyo!"

"what, we're going to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first oihina piece & i genuinely did not think i'd ever share it but here we are


	2. you know i'm never gonna let you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got my heart in your hands like a time bomb ticking. it goes off, we start again; when it breaks, we fix it. got your heart in my hands like a time bomb ticking. we should know better but we won't let go. | seijoh!hinata, established oihina, mattsun & makko are hinata's dads lmao

"oika-senpai!" 

hinata sounded way too excited for a monday morning, but oikawa would take any spare ounce of happiness his boyfriend decided to share. 

"what have i told you about calling me that?" he asked in response, holding out his hand for shoyo to take. he happily did so with a cute little giggle that made tooru's heart sing. 

"you know how matsu-san and hana-san are going to react if they hear me call you what you want to be called." the ginger said matter of factly, smiling up at his boyfriend as if he hung each and every star in the morning sky. 

"and you know that we're the only two people coming in today; it's our day off, chibi-chan." oikawa corrected, lacing their fingers together with a soft smile of his own. 

"i know, but i worry." hinata replied, gently swinging their arms back and forth as he turned to head toward the gym. "especially since i think your face is cute. i don't like thinking about it being rearranged."

"god, are mattsun and makki really threatening to rough me up that badly?" he asked quietly, his free hand reaching into his pocket to fiddle with the keys to the gym. 

"sort of?" shoyo said sheepishly, fingers twitching anxiously in oikawa's grasp. "you know they're just protective of me, and—"

"i understand why." tooru interrupted, voice uncharacteristically quiet as he looked ahead toward the gym. "you're the sunshine of the team; everyone just wants what's best for you."

hinata didn't respond. he was simply looking up at his boyfriend, silently urging him to continue sharing his thoughts. 

"but i don't understand why they won't consider that _i'm_ what's best?" 

"because they don't get it. they wouldn't get it." he said, stopping short of the gym's doors. he took a moment to gently squeeze oikawa's hand, gaining his full attention as he, too, fully stopped. 

"you're the grand king, and i'm your chibi-chan." shoyo continued definitively, as if it was the most absolute and obvious thing in the world. "we work well together, and we love each other. that's all that matters."

"i know." the brunette replied quietly, letting his boyfriend's words fully sink in. "i love you."

"i love you too, tooru-san!"

"let's get to practice then, yeah? you've still got a lot of work to do if you want to be the next tiny giant."

"you're right!" hinata exclaimed, letting go of oikawa's hand to race toward the gym as if getting there faster would open the doors sooner.

"you didn't let me finish!" tooru shouted after him, a laugh bubbling out before he could stop it. "you're already my tiny giant, ya know!"

"everyone knows that! everyone knows it like they know the sky is blue!" 

oikawa laughed again at his boyfriend's happy demeanor, silently wondering how in the world he got so lucky. 

"now hurry up! i wanna practice my serves!"


	3. still into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i should be over all the butterflies but i'm into you, i'm into you. and baby, even on our worst nights, i'm into you, i'm into you. let 'em wonder how we got this far, 'cause i don't really need to wonder at all. yeah, after all this time i'm still into you | brazil oihina, post manga timeline. established relationship ✌️

"i miss you." hinata said into the phone, laying back on his bed and staring at the ceiling. it was a little past midnight, and his boyfriend had a tournament in the morning. he hadn't meant to call him, but he'd already gone and dialed his number before he knew what he was doing. 

"i miss you too." oikawa sounded tired, which was to be expected. he wasn't angry though, which made shoyo feel so much worse for calling. 

"i just," he sighed loudly, closing his eyes tightly as he spoke. "i hate long distance. i hate not being able to kiss you whenever i want."

"we've talked about this, sho. you know i can't leave argentina."

"i know!" hinata said exasperatedly, "i know, i know, i know. but that doesn't stop me from hoping."

"what, hoping that i change my mind?" tooru asked defensively, and shoyo could hear the anger seeping into his words. 

"that's not what i meant!" 

"then what the hell did you mean?"

"i don't know what i meant!" he shouted, his chest tightening as he fought to control his breathing. "but i didn't mean that! don't put words in my mouth."

"did you just call to berate my career choice? you know i have an important tournament tomorrow."

"god, tooru, i know! i called because i fucking miss you. that's it." 

"next time, don't even bother."

"tooru, wait—"

the line went dead before hinata could say another word.

"fuck." he muttered to himself, immediately calling his boyfriend back. he knew it would go to voicemail, but he couldn't end the night without telling oikawa that he loved him.

"tooru." he said quietly, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from burning as they fell. "i love you. i love you so much. please don't forget that. i'm sorry that i said something wrong again. i just miss you. i love you."

shoyo ended the call, silently staring at his boyfriend's contact information. the photo was one he'd taken when oikawa last visited; his hair was soaking wet from the ocean water, but he was laughing like he wasn't even bothered. 

he knew that tooru likely wouldn't even check the voicemail at all, so he opened up their text messages. the last one glared up at him like it was taunting him.

_i love you 💋💋💋_ it read. _can't wait to see you in two weeks!_

as he read it, hinata thought about their little tradition for tournaments: he'd anonymously send flowers to his boyfriend, and the card would always read something along the lines of _you make me happy,_ or _you are my heart's happiness._

he sat up abruptly, reaching for his laptop on the nightstand. he opened it up and hurriedly logged in, cursing when he typed his password in too fast because he had to type it in all over again. 

hopefully his actions tomorrow would remedy the enormous wrong he'd committed tonight.

* * *

his back was aching from being cramped in a hilariously tiny plane seat, but the look on tooru's face would be worth it. he was also overheating because of the hoodie he was wearing, but hopefully that'd be worth it in the end, too.

the gymnasium hosting the tournament was one that hinata was familiar with, because he'd been able to fly out for quite a few games over the past year. he knew which locker room was used by oikawa's team, so he wasn't worried about walking in on any strangers. 

his boyfriend always took the longest to finish getting ready for a game, but shoyo peeked inside anyway to make sure no one else was there. if things didn't work out like he wanted, he'd at least save tooru the embarrassment from his own team making fun of him. 

with a bouquet of white roses in hand, hinata took a deep breath and entered the locker room. he yelped as the door slammed behind him; he'd forgotten how heavy it was. 

"¿quién es?" oikawa's voice echoed, and it took all of shoyo's willpower to be quiet as he looked for his boyfriend in between the lockers. 

"yo digo—" tooru turned the corner and almost ran right into the shorter male, his words dying in his throat as their eyes met. "shoyo? what are you doing here?"

he didn't sound happy, and hinata immediately winced at the tone of his boyfriend's voice. 

"i came to apologize—to officially apologize." he held out the flowers to oikawa, who took them without a smile. 

"my favorite, huh?" he eyed the ginger warily. "you're really pulling out all of the stops."

"i love you." shoyo started to say, looking down at his hands for a moment as he tried to remember everything that he wanted to say. "and, um, i know i've said a lot of stupid things because i didn't think—i never think when it comes to you."

"you're not making things better for yourself, babe."

"god, tooru i know! okay?" hinata exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. "i never think when it comes to you because i can't even focus on anything other than how much i love you!"

the brunette's lips were pressed into a fine line, as if he was waiting for hinata to finish what he was saying before judging him. for that, he was grateful. 

"all i can think about is you, and how i want to hold you, and love you, and kiss you, and live my life with you." 

shoyo reached out for the flowers, gently untying a silver ring from one of the ribbons wrapped around the bouquet. 

"i don't want anyone but you." tears pooled beneath his eyes, threatening to spill over at any second. "and i don't care what you're doing with your life. you could travel to paris, or london, or to tokyo, or anywhere! i'll support you, no matter what."

he gently took his boyfriend's right hand, shakily holding up the ring before sliding it on his index finger.

"so i got you this promise ring, so you can remember this promise that i made to you. i love you."

"are you done?" tooru's voice sounded like ice, and hinata flinched at the sound. "hey, no, i didn't mean it to come out that aggressively."

"i know."

"i love you too, sho. you're my everything." oikawa leaned forward to kiss the tears now falling down shoyo's cheeks. "i forgive you. i know you didn't mean to upset me last night."

"¡aye, oikawa!" one of his teammates opened the door to the locker room to shout at the setter. "¡ven aquí!"

"¡un momento!" tooru called back, waiting for the door to slam shut again before speaking again. "i've gotta go for the first game, okay? how long are you staying?"

"for the week."

"perfect. i'll sit with you in between games, okay?"

"okay, i love you."

"i love you, too." oikawa kissed hinata briefly before turning to leave. 

"wait! wait!"

the brunette looked back with a raised eyebrow. shoyo hurriedly ( and clumsily ) pulled off his hoodie to reveal a jersey identical to his boyfriend's, complete with _oikawa_ on the back of it. 

"are you sure this isn't an engagement ring?" tooru teased, stepping forward to pepper kisses all over the ginger's blushing face. 

"maybe one day. that's a promise ring though."

"if you say so."

"¡apúrate, carajo!" his teammate shouted again, startling the both of them.

"¡ay voy!" oikawa exclaimed, holding the flowers back out for his boyfriend to hold during the match. "i love you."

"i love you too! good luck."

tooru leaned forward and kissed shoyo again before turning to finally head out. before he left, however, he pulled the ring off of his right index finger and moved it to his left ring finger. 

"did you just—" hinata started to ask, unable to finish his question because his boyfriend ( fiancé? ) simply winked at him.

"does that mean we're engaged?" he shouted after oikawa, hardly trying to fight the smile threatening to split his face in half. 

"what do you think?" was his response, and he could only laugh.

* * *

i am hispanic but i do not know spanish so thank u spanishdict for teaching me some colloquial argentinian slang ✌️

¿quién es? - who is it?  
yo digo - i said  
¡ven aqui! - come here  
¡un momento! - one moment  
¡apúrate, carajo! - hurry the fuck up  
¡ay voy! - i'm coming


	4. tremors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata holds oikawa's shaky hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt is from a prompt generator bc writing is hard 😡 enjoy some soft oihina tho. post brazil, technically canon compliant??? very messy i am so sorry

phone calls from his coach always made him anxious, but today, it felt as if oikawa's anxiety had worsened tenfold. it didn't help that the news had been far from happy. 

"tooru?" shoyo's voice sounded much louder than it actually was, startling him out of his thoughts. for a few moments, he'd forgotten that his friend had been visiting. "why are you sitting in the dark?"

"i, uh. i don't know." he shakily replied, internally cringing at his inability to speak confidently. it had only been a few weeks since he and hinata had first met up again in brazil, and oikawa didn't know if he could handle sounding so broken in front of him just yet. 

"is it okay if i turn on the light?" the ginger asked quietly, carefully closing the door behind him. 

"i guess."

the brightness momentarily blinded him, but after a few blinks, he was once again used to the light. he stared down at his twitching fingers and refused to look up at his friend, afraid that his eyes would look down at him with pity. shoyo crossed the floor and took a seat next to him on his bed, and tooru promptly ignored the rapid beating of his heart. 

one of hinata's hands hovered over his shaking hands for a moment, as if he was hesitant to touch him. but he gently took oikawa's hands in his own, clasping them carefully beneath his smaller palms. the brunette dared to look up at his friend, fully prepared to meet shoyo's pitiful gaze. 

to his surprise, those brown eyes held nothing but understanding and warmth. tears welled up before he could stop them as the trembling of his hands intensified. 

"bad news from your coach?" hinata asked simply, rubbing his thumbs soothingly across the back of tooru's hands. 

"y-yeah." he stuttered in response, his lower lip quivering as he fought to find the right words to say. "he, um. he said that he's replacing me as the main setter for the time being."

"oh, tooru." shoyo said softly, his grip tightening ever so slightly. "i wish i knew what to say to make things better."

"you being here is enough." oikawa confessed, shifting his gaze back to their hands. his own were still shaking terribly, but hinata didn't try to force them to stay still. he just held on gently, providing a steady comfort that tooru didn't know he needed. 

"what do you say to a movie night?" shoyo asked, continuing to tenderly rub circles along the back of his hands. the action was something to focus on, and his breath eventually evened out. 

"that sounds nice." he admitted, his gaze lifting to meet his friend's. shoyo's smile always reached his eyes, but this time there was a brightness that he'd never seen before. 

it was almost as if he was proud of himself for helping, but proud didn't feel like the right word. hinata was always confident in his skills, but tooru had recently learned that, unlike him, hinata shoyo was not a prideful person. so maybe grateful was a better term; hinata was grateful to have been helpful. 

"hey shoyo?" oikawa questioned, his hands still shaking—though this time for a different reason. 

"yeah?"

"can i—" tooru swallowed down the lump in his throat. "can i kiss you?"

the warmth of hinata's hands left his own, and panic raced up his spine like lightning. he opened his mouth to apologize, but hinata's palms cupped his cheeks carefully, as if tooru was glass. and maybe he was, with how quickly he'd almost fallen apart. 

his eyes fluttered shut as shoyo's lips lightly grazed his, the heat of his skin rivaling the blush that burned up his neck to the tips of his ears. hardly thinking clearly as he kissed him fervently, oikawa's hand shot up to cup the back of the ginger's head.

a hum sounded from hinata's throat, prompting the brunette to pull back to gauge his friend's reaction. ( would they still be friends after this? worry bubbled up in his chest before he could do anything to stop it. )

"open your eyes, dummy." shoyo said with a chuckle, laughing outright as tooru opened one eye before the other. "you have no idea how long i've waited to do that."

"try me." oikawa challenged, his eyes searching hinata's. for what, he didn't know.

"honestly? since we had dinner together the first time." he said with a sheepish smile and little shrug of his shoulders, palms still pressed against's tooru's cheeks.

"i suppose we need to make up for lost time then." he replied decisively, leaning in to kiss hinata again. 


End file.
